It Sucks Being Human
by xBlackFlowers
Summary: What would you do if you got a chance to be friends, or maybe more with Human!Goji? Well, apparently Ellie knows.


**Reminder: This IS my first Goji fic okay? It will NOT follow the story line. If you want to hate, take it somewhere else. Please. I do not own Goji. Only my OC, and it will get longer in the future I promise.  
**

I sat sternly at the table with my parents, occasionally taking a bite out of my toast. I reached for my coffee and took and sip before my father cleared his throat and put his newspaper down.

"Don't you think you should lose at least a little weight?" I was used to it and there was no point in getting mad, but sometimes I just can't help myself. "Honestly, you seem to have…a little bit of pudge. Not to mention your legs are a little too big. People will find you more attractive."

Choosing to ignore him, I pushed my plate back and drank the rest of my coffee. I made an advance towards the front door, grabbing my iPod off of the counter on my way out.

I sat in the car and admired myself as best as I could see. It wasn't even bad. Many people told me I've looked good before. Especially in skinny jeans, this is what I wear all the time, along with some sort of t-shirt.

"Whatever." I plugged my iPod into the jack and played the song I chose. Music was good for relieving stress. Especially with the kind of parents that can get on your nerves all the time. And by that, I mean the parents that constantly nag you about things, such as your weight. But they probably don't even understand.

"Ell-" Someone called before I drove off. I turned the music down and gazed out of the window to see her mom.

"Ellie," Her mom said as she rolled down the window. "Please don't take your father seriously…you know he's just trying to help." I narrowed my eyes and turned down my music all the way. It's true, I didn't want to say anything because it would start and argument but it was probably necessary again.

"Look. He doesn't need to help. And I don't want it." I rolled up the window and turned the music up and left. I drove into town because I needed to go shopping with what little money that I had. I should be getting paid soon, fortunately.

I turned into the store's parking lot, unplugging my iPod from the jack and stuffing it into my pocket. I got out of the car, trying not to slam the door. But, it was pointless because I did anyway. I should learn how to control my anger.

"Good morning, Ellie." Jonathan, the cashier waved. I waved back. Coming in here a lot, I made friends with almost all of the workers.

I made my way over to the cereal section, pulling out the off-brand of Cheerios, and then quickly made my way over to the ramen. If it was microwavable, I could make it. And plus, ramen was delicious.

_And that's all I can get for now._ I sighed and walked over to Jonathan. He checked me out quickly, considering that I only have two items. I walked out to my car, and in the process, I could see two people hovering over another. They punched him in the nose. I threw my bag in the car and went over to them. I had a bad habit of getting into things I shouldn't. But, what can you do?

"Hey!" I elbowed the guy that punched him in the stomach, he bent down to hold his stomach, and I hit him on the back of the neck. Thank God for those karate lessons, eh? I looked at the other person and they looked at me as well. I raised a brow and they charged at me. And here we go again.

I tripped them and stepped on their back, careful not to hurt them, yet. I looked back at the other guy who had been punched. He looked as if he had bottled up anger. He could tell I was looking at him because he moved his hair out of the way, and looked up at me.

He was kind of cute. Despite the fact he had green hair and odd colored eyes, which were yellow. Contacts. I let the man up from under my foot and he ran away. I was hoping there would be a fight.

I walked over to the one with green hair and looked up at him.

"You okay?" My eyes drifted to his arms, which were not _that _scrawny, he had a little muscle. He could have definitely taken those guys out if he really wanted to. Speaking of which, he already had a bruise on his face. Well, his nose.

"Yeah," He said pushing his hair back and smiled a bit. I was debating whether or not to give him my number. But I ended up doing it anyway. The classic, 'writing it on his hand' trick.

I walked away and gave him a thumbs up.

Before I left, I thought I could hear, 'Humans are very strange.'


End file.
